A Day in La Push
by Genim Stilinski
Summary: Bella visits Jacob in La Push, and reiterates her feelings for him. An alternate ending or additional chapter for Eclipse of the Twilight Saga.
1. Chapter 1

A Day in La Push- Chapter 1

The engine of my old, red truck roared to life as I turned the key in the ignition. I waved goodbye to Charlie, who was standing on the front porch, with an expression who showed his excitement over my decision to visit Jacob in La Push today. As I edged out of the driveway, I caught a glimpse of a shiny, silver Volvo in my rear view mirror.

_Ugh, _I thought, _Edward. He must be following me to the border again._

I ignored this familiar site and kept driving. After ten minutes, I stopped and pulled over on the shoulder at the border between Forks and La Push, and the Volvo did the same. By the time my truck was off, Edward was already pulling at the door handle to let me out. Without a word from either of us, the door opened and I slid out and to the soft gravel I was parked on.

I waited until Edward shut the door to acknowledge him. "Edward", I said coldly.

"Bella," he replied, perfectly calm and collected. "Alice saw you explaining to Charlie your plans to visit La Push today. I wanted to see you to the border."

I knew by "border", he actually meant the border to the Quielute territory, and not the town border, but I had gotten a bit antsy with him behind me.

"Oh," I replied softly. I didn't know how to finish my sentence. I felt guilty that I hadn't spent much time with Jacob lately, but he and Edward were mortal enemies by nature. I couldn't always be with the both of them, despite how much I often wanted it.

"Is that alright?" Edward interrupted my train of thought.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I answered with a pause, "Just warn me next time, okay." With a simple nod, he leaned forward to kiss me goodbye, and we parted. I watched him as he slid graciously in to his car and pull away. I returned to my truck, and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in La Push- Chapter 2

Jake must've heard my truck coming, because when I arrived, he jumped out the door and ran to my door.

"Bella!" He practically shouted at me as I got out. He pulled me up into a tight embrace and spun me around. "I was wondering when you would visit again!"

He let me go, and I laughed. It really used to annoy me when he would pick me up, due to the fact that I had a hard time breathing while he squeezed me, but it wasn't bothersome to me anymore. Whether it was the realization of my affection for him, or some other reason, I was uncertain. I was simply glad that I could enjoy it now.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked excitedly. It reminded me strangely of a puppy greeting his master. I tried not to giggle, but I let one slip. Good thing Jacob didn't notice.

"Um, we could go to the beach…" I suggested halfheartedly. I really didn't think about it until then.

"The beach it is, then!" he replied. We took his Rabbit and parked in our usual spot. Jacob got out and came around to open my door, but I was already out. He pushed it shut with one finger. _Showoff!_ I thought.

We walked in silence for what seemed like ages. His excitement seemed to have worn off, so we walked slowly. Jacob suddenly stopped, and he lent against a tree. It took me a minute to realize, but I finally realized where we were.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob was leaning against a tree…a driftwood tree. It was at this very spot that he had told me about the nature of the Cullens. They were the cold ones in Quileute, and vampires in modern society.

I sat down on a log opposite him and turned to look at his face. The sun shone through the trees behind, creating a halo of light around his head. _Besides Edward standing in the sun, _I thought,_ this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

"Oh Bella," Jake finally broke the silence, "Why are you marrying him?" I took a moment to think, trying to figure out the best way to say how I was feeling without hurting his feelings.

"Because," I whispered, "I already promised him all of eternity. Marrying him is what he wanted. The marriage is more of a formality than anything." I regretted the words immediately after I said them. The look on his face told of devastation. I was the cause, and the effect was buried, but I saw the glint of sorrow in his eye. The tip of the iceberg, if you will. I had to do something.

"I _do_ love you, Jake," I continued, "but I can't be with you. What would happen to me when you eventually imprint on another? What would become of us?"

He stared in silence, and finally managed to mutter, "I don't know." I stood up, taking a slow step towards him. He walked the rest of the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me, more tenderly than he ever has. I put my head down on his shoulder (though I had to get on the tips of my toes to do so), and he rested his head on mine. He let me go and started to walk back towards the car. I followed, as it was the only thing I could do. As we slowly walked, the beach had never seen so short. We could have walked for ages and never known it. We walked straight passed his Rabbit, and all the way back to my truck.

**The End**


End file.
